Et si elle avait choisie Percy ?
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: Et si Hermione avait choisie Percy ? Voilà l'idée saugrenue qui germa dans la tête de Ron durant un repas de famille


_Cette fanfic, je la dédicace à ma colocataire Emilie car nous avons beaucoup rit devant la télévision à imaginer Hermione et Percy ensemble d'où l'invention de cet OS. Bonne lecture :)_

_Et si elle avait choisie Percy ?_

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tenaient tous les quatre dans le salon des Potter, en cette veille des vacances d'été , envahit pour l'occasion de friandises et de petits plats en tout genre. Demain, ils iraient chercher leurs enfants la gare pour passer quelques semaines avec eux avant de les voir entrer de nouveau l' école de sorcellerie. Ils avaient hâte des les voir revenir, leurs maisons paraissaient bien vides sans eux. Le temps semblait s' écouler lentement quand il n'y avait ni cris ni pleurs. Ginny, lovée dans les bras de Harry semblait songeuse. Hermione, assise très droite sur la dernière place du canapé , regardait son époux, assis dans le fauteuil face elle, se resservir une nouvelle fois des petits fours. Elle soupira, une fois de plus avant de regarder Ron avec un sérieux qui aurait pu faire trembler le défunt professeur Rogue

**"- Ronald Bilius Weasley, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilit pour une fois de ne pas manger les petits biscuits apéritifs et les petits fours à toi tout seul ! "**

Ron, rouge comme une pivoine, reposa délicatement le dernier petit four dans l'assiette sous les regards amusés de Ginny et Harry. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, mais Merlin savait combien elle était autoritaire et combien elle agissait avec lui comme avec leurs deux enfants. Elle répétait souvent qu'elle n'en avait pas deux mais bien trois, ce qui avait tendance agacer quelque peu Ron avec le temps. Parfois, c' était plus fort que lui, quand il la regardait le réprimander, ou disputer leurs enfants sur leur manque de ponctualité ou leurs mauvaises manières, elle lui faisait penser Percy. Son frère avait aussi cette incroyable tendance à tout savoir et vouloir tout contrôler même si lui le faisait avec une arrogance somme toute légendaire qui était loin de la douceur et la côté maternel d'Hermione. Pourtant, par bien des points, ils auraient pu s'entendre. Non en fait, pour Ron, leur entente n'aurait pu n' être qu'un désastre. Une fois, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'il tournait dans son lit, Hermione lui avait dit combien elle trouvait cela pénible et puéril. Il n' était pas un enfant, il pouvait rester dans son lit sans dormir sans pour autant empêcher l'autre d'en faire autant. Il s' était alors mis à penser à Percy et son côté militaire à la moldu et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horreur et l'hilarité qu'aurait pu donner un couple tel qu'Hermione et Percy et les petits monstres que cela aurait pu engendrer. Il savait qu'il était fou d'imaginer sa femme mariée son frère mais force est de constater que cela le faisait bien rigoler au fond et quand il en avait fait part à Harry, celui-ci avait aussi trouver cela comique. Il s'imaginait une maison de la banlieue de Londres, moldue, choisie par Hermione. Une bâtisse identique à toutes les autres de la rue, blanche, impersonnelle et froide comme la pierre. Une inscription monotone sur le portail aurait annoncée " Mr et Mme. Percy Weasley ". Une fois pénétré dans le jardin, il voyait bien des rangées de petits arbustes le long d'un petit chemin en gravier, une balançoire blanche et impeccable placée vers le fond. Une porte noire, sans aucune originalité donnait accès à la maison deux étages. En pénétrant l'intérieur, l'image même d'une famille affreusement ennuyeuse et ennuyante. Percy sur la gauche, endimanché ouvrirait la porte, de son petit sourire mieilleux en prononçant distinctement un " **bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure** ". Hermione à côté , dans une robe moldu très année cinquante, comme dans les vieux films qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir, ses cheveux disciplinés autant que possible, un léger maquillage sur le visage souriait de toutes ses dents une main placée sur le dos de leur plus jeune enfant. Celui-ci peine âgé de six ans, Phillibert, était habillé dans une subtil reproduction du costume de son père. Une coupe de cheveux au bol donnait une teinte encore plus prononcé au roux de ses cheveux. Il était propre comme un sous neuf, étalé sur son visage un sourire d'ange, il donnait l'impresion de sortir d'une pub pour un catalogue de jouet.

L'ainé se tenait à côté du plus jeune, un blaser aux couleurs de Serdaigle sur lui. Alphonse était en troisième année, parfait jeune homme bien élevé . Meilleur de sa classe, plus rapide encore que sa mère et plus mister-je-sais-tout encore. Il ressemblait trait pour trait Percy et énonça avec une petite voix digne des vendeurs de supermarché " **Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer** ". Une fois passé le choc de la famille parfaite, une salle manger s'ouvrait sur une table copieusement remplie, parfaite en tout moint, uniquement composée d'argenterie et de porcelaine. Les murs, d'un blanc éclatant n'étaient habillés que par des peintures extrêmement sobres et sans intérêt et seules quelques photos étaient posées sur la cheminée. Sur la première, Hermione et Percy montrant fièrement leur collection d'Optimal obtenu aux buses et aux aspics. Sur la seconde, Percy portant leur premier enfant, fier comme un pape dans son costume du ministère. Hermione et Phillibert sur l'avant-dernière, tenant dans leurs mains la coupe du concours d'orthographe remporté par celui-ci et enfin sur la dernière, le Terrier avec tout le monde au complet, avec un Ron maladroit et rougissant sur le côté droit tenant la main d'une Lavande Brown surexcitée pendant que de l'autre côté , resplendissait Hermione et Percy, tels des mannequins pour une pub de dentifrice. Il imaginait le genre de conversation qu'ils auraient pu avoir tel que

"** Percy pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de me donner ma revue sur la situation politique et économique des elfes de maisons libres , s'il te plait** ".

Et lui répondrait " **Mais bien sûr mon amour. Et pourrais-tu ensuite relire ma note pour Monsieur le Ministre. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit un peu pompeuse et parfois obsolette** ". Et ils riraient, fiers de ce moment d'intimit dans leur salon tout aussi mièvre, où leurs deux enfants joueraient sagement aux dames au lieu de regarder la télévision moldue, objet non présent chez eux pour ne pas détériorer l'intelligence génétiquement acquise de leur progéniture. Ron s'imaginait aussi comment leur relation aurait pu débuter, alors qu'ils auraient tous été au Terrier un été . Hermione aurait commencé par

" **Ronald, ne peux-tu pas te concentrer sur tes devoirs de vacances pour une fois. Il en va de même pour toi Harry. Ne voulez-vous donc pas réussir vos Aspics dans deux ans** ?"

Et l Percy entrerait en scène **" Ma chère Hermione, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre l'intérêt d'un tel examen ni même la complexité de le réussir. Tu parles de jeunes gens puérils qui n'auront jamais la vocation que j'ai eu de travailler plus tard au Ministère. Je suis d'ailleurs en ce moment dans les petits papiers du secrétaire du Ministre et j'espère bientôt pouvoir monter les échelons. Voudrais-tu Hermione que je te fasse visiter l' étage où je travaille et te montrer en quoi il consiste** ".

Hermione, séduite par tant d' éloquance et de projet d'avenir n'aurait pu qu' être impressionnée par ce rouquin à lunettes. Il pouvait aussi aisément deviner la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre des disputes entre eux connaissant le caractère de son frère et de sa femme

" **Perceval Weasley, remettrais-tu en question mon autorité ?** " et lui répondrait

"** Bien sûr que non ma chérie mais je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait raison pour autant. Je suis aussi capable que toi de décider de leur éducation et je dis qu'il iront d'abord s'entrainer aux échecs et ensuite ils iront à leur cours de solfège pour finir par une initation aux enfants à l'arithmancie** ".

Au fond, imaginer tout cela le faisait bien rire car il savait que c' était hautement improbable. Hermione aimait justement ça chez lui, ce côté spontané , rêveur et maladroit. Elle le recadrait là où lui la débridait. Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre même si tout n' était pas toujours rose. Elle aimait leur maison désordonnée, les couleurs vives sur les murs et les centaines de photos exposées dans la maison. Les jouets sur le sol et les habits déchirés des enfants quand ils avaient jouer trop longtemps dehors. Elle aimait lire tranquillement sur le divan pendant que Ron jouait aux échecs avec Rose et qu'Hugo essayait de faire l éviter le chat. Elle aimait le côté Ronesque de Rose qui la rendait le parfait mélange Granger-Weasley. Et elle aimait par dessus tout Ron, autant que lui l'aimait, et ça tout les Percy du monde et toutes les miss-je-sais-tout de l'univers n'auraient rien pu contre . Il s'affala alors dans le canapé des Potter avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, regardant successivement son meilleur-ami, sa soeur et sa femme en se disant qu'il avait bien de la chance qu'elle n'ai pas choisie Percy...

Merci de l'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review


End file.
